


That feel when you miss your idiot

by PurpleStarsss



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsss/pseuds/PurpleStarsss
Summary: Four and Legend bond over missing their purple gremlin idiots
Relationships: Four & Legend (Linked Universe), Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link, Legend (Linked Universe) & Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 212





	That feel when you miss your idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo this is for the LUA gift exchange event >:D  
> Guess what Lazie >:) you wanted Four and Legend to bond and God did I try!!! Here ya go, my friend!

There are a number of things Four picked up on these heroes he traveled with, like how many seconds it would take for Sky to fall asleep or how many times Twilight would stop to pet a dog or cat... or both. (Oh, how _excited_ he got when it was both.)

… Or how many times he would go _back_ to the same dog or cat to pet them again.

It wasn't important, maybe it was a little weird to keep track of, but he did make note of these quirks and little details and one of these details was 'How likely will Legend be snarky or angry with this?'

It wasn't just him that noticed it. They all did. All of them started to pick up on what gets on this hero's nerves and they concluded that there were a number of things that rile him up. They started to get used to it and picked up a pattern on how frustrated he was and if it was serious or not. Although the moment Twilight tried to ruffle his hair with a few words of support and the moment Legend pushed him off and stormed off at a quicker pace into the village they were headed towards to restock while ignoring all of their calls. That…

Well, that made it clear that Legend was _not_ in the mood to talk to any of them and they _all_ had an idea of why.

The very source of his frustration, or so he figured.

Four didn't really _know_ what happened. He _would_ have guessed it was because that merchant turned his home into a store... again. The store and Ravio's smug smirk made him laugh. Even though they were gone from his Hyrule for a few months? Days? Weeks?? Timelines were as weird and confusing as Time's age he supposes. After a while, that's more fitting. Even though they were gone for a while, Legend's home no longer looked like home but rather a few too professional looking store that gave Legend vivid flashbacks.

Although that wasn't the source, no. If it was, then he wouldn't have been that happy being there. Come to think of it, this was _the_ happiest they have ever seen him. Even with that snarky persona he kept up, he noticed the subtle changes. Four was an expert on picking up small details it seems. He noticed how his tone would soften despite saying some snarky call out that Ravio would deny with a cheeky grin. 

Especially during the evenings when sleep weighs heavy on them. He noticed him dozing off and using the poor merchant as support to lean on and they would whisper things before getting up. It wasn't often, he didn’t get to witness these moments of pure comfort and openness. Only when the more teasing talkative of them weren't awake or around. 

He was sure they thought he was asleep as well, he did hear Legend laugh quietly at something Ravio said as they tried to move the others to sleep somewhere more comfortably, like moving Wind off the dining table and covering Twilight with a blanket or even picking up Wild from where he was lying sprawled like a starfish while snoring on the floor. But they quickly stopped when he sat up and asked if they needed help, Legend instantly avoided his gaze and threw an insult directed towards him needing more sleep while Ravio laughed and rejected his offer for help.

It was nice.. but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a _little_ envious of that. Perhaps it's the little glimpses of what if.

Don't get him wrong, Four is more than happy for his brother-in-arms and he was more than thrilled to see him have his own snarky dark-haired bastard. Although he did see an old friend in that merchant and the reminder tugs these invisible strings that were tied around his heart. Which is why this concerned him. They were so _happy_ last night, just a few hours ago, so why was their departure bitter? 

The moment it was time to go, Four noticed it. They all did. Hyrule was the most uneasy about it. He was also the only one who chased after him and tried to talk to him before Legend told him to drop it. Although that isn't the thing that caught his eye.

While the rest were staring at the veteran and rushing after him while giving short goodbyes to the merchant. Four did notice the little hint of sadness behind that cheery mask. He would have guessed it was because he was leaving the merchant again, but when _he_ avoided talking to him or even acknowledging him? And not to mention Ravio's obvious sadness? That..

That worried him.

A lot.

Four did pat his shoulder, mumbled 'I'll talk to him.' with a small smile and a brief glimmer of green and red in his eyes. Ravio smiled gratefully at the gesture and nodded before sighing, he did notice him deflate a little and Four wished that he had the power to fix this. To bring unity and balance between the duo. He, of all people, knew how important these two are.

Then after a huge game of telephone between the heroes that started when they were running errands and ended when they settled for the night under the endless skies. It started from Hyrule to Sky, Sky to Warriors, Warriors to Wind, Wind to Twilight, Twilight to Time, and finally Time to him.

He finally managed to understand what happened a _little_ better. Its validity is up to debate, Vio did point that out, but they still tried to acknowledge it. It obviously had something to do with that merchant, but it was what the old man said that made him pause.

Something about departure and that made his heart sink. He wished. He wished there was a misunderstanding, some miscommunication, about what really went down. Yet with Legend avoiding them and focusing on doing his part without making any effort to talk to them. Four couldn't do much and that bothered him. It bothered him a _lot_.

Even staring at the fire, following its small flares into the starlit sky while everyone started to doze off. They finished dinner early and he did notice Twilight trying to make a conversation with Legend who made little to no effort to engage.

He wasn't supposed to be on duty, it wasn't his turn to stay up and guard. Yet with each attempt to sleep, turning and shifting while his mind raced with 'what to do' and most of them were answered by Blue whose bold suggestions only made the other three nervous over it.

He decided to make himself useful and took over someone's turn even and stayed up to guard while the rest slept as peacefully as they could. Four would have lied down as well but instead, he just sat there staring at the sky, his eyes, instinctively, focusing on the moon.

Not.. 

Not just the moon, though.

His gaze softened and those blue-green eyes sparkled with calm violet and soft crimson until all four colors were visible as he focused at the tip of a tree. A tree that towered over all of them, with the moon shining right behind it. Four almost got up and wondered if he was back there again.

_Almost._

He _almost_ did, but the sounds of subtle steps and a voice that wasn't part of the little group in him brought him back to reality. Reminded him that he wasn't back there and he doesn't know if that comforted him or hurt him.

"Can't sleep, Smithy?" 

Four blinked at the sudden fifth voice. One that was, unlike the others, external than internal.

The sight of the moon that bathed them in its calming light changed to darkness as the fabric hit his face and then the blue hat fell onto his lap.

He raised an eyebrow at its owner, who was smiling smugly. He smirked back at him and wore the hat instead of returning it to its owner. "I can say the same thing to you." Four said, playful and teasing while the other ignored him.

Instead, Legend sat down unceremoniously, bumping into Four as he plopped down and leaned back on his elbows and stared up towards the endless sky.

He did wonder why he approached him, though. If anything, he expected the other to talk to Hyrule first but with the fact the other is peacefully asleep next to Sky. He had _some_ understanding on why he wouldn't risk it and approach them.

"You were talking to yourself."

Legend almost laughed when he saw the confusion on his short teammate's face. "You were mumbling and having an.. interesting talk." He grinned and Four frowned then groaned.

"I didn't realize that I did that." Four scratched the back of his neck, turning slightly pink at the fact he was caught, and Legend shrugged. 

"Yeaaaah creative words towards the sky- what did it do to hurt you?" Legend snickered and Four rolled his eyes before elbowing the other's arm which caused him to fall with a yelp.

Four grinned at him, proud of his action, unlike his mind. Both Red and Green were disappointed in Blue's little stunt, who ignored it and continued to celebrate in his mind for being able to do that without them stopping him. Vio _might_ have let it slip himself but denied it. Four ignored the quiet grumbling he earned from his snarky teammate and instead looked back up at the sky.

"Didn't take you for a stargazing guy." Legend finally spoke with a hum, a little teasing but harmless.

"Huh..?" 

It was hard to tell, yet Legend could guess the hero's eyes were green at the moment. A little detail he picked up that none pointed out, then again the situation that made him notice it was something he'd rather avoid. For a short guy, he can be intimidating, especially when his eyes were a shade of blue or occasionally purple.

"Stargazing..? You're staring up?" Legend pointed out before smirking as he nudged him "Or.. does the little guy have a big imagination? Daydreaming? I mean you _were_ talking so who were you trying to defeat in an argument?" 

Four rolled his eyes and nudged back. "Screw off." He hissed but there was no venom.

Legend snickered and they both sat in comfortable silence, they knew they had to keep it down or Twilight will scold them and threaten to wake Sky up.

They did not want to deal with an angry woke-up-from-his-rightful-sleep Sky. There's a reason why Legend didn't risk it and approached them, fellas!! Sky… Sky is terrifying..

"No."

Legend's ear twitched, it was barely audible. He turned to face the hero, still leaning back. He could barely see the shorter hero's face but with the ears bending downwards as the hero turned and gave him a small smile. "No no.. not stargazing. Not daydreaming. Just.." 

He pointed towards a tree, the tallest tree in the forest they chose to camp in. Legend raised an eyebrow as he followed to where the short boy pointed and his eyes narrowed. It didn't answer his question, just further confused him as he stared at the top of the tree with the moon right behind it.

"... And you lost me." Legend told him, straightforwardly, then again that was probably the only straight thing about him.

Four let out a laugh, a heartfelt one, as he shook his head. "No, no.. just.. a memory."

"Oh? Pulling a cook on us?" Legend raised an eyebrow, and right on time, at that moment they heard the hero of the wild let out a big snore that startled both heroes and caused them to glance back towards him before grinning towards each other.

"Haaaah, _sure_." Four agreed but rolled his eyes. A comfortable silence fell upon them, a warm blanket that reassured and comforted them.

At least it comforted the short hero, it didn't seem the case for the other. What was comfortable was awkward to him. Four can tell, with how his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched, and he could tell _exactly_ what caused the traveller this frustration.

  
-

**_Ugh, it's definitely something with the coward bunny._ **

**Yeeaah I'm with Blue..**

You always agree with Blue though, besides even if it is. How do we know if he wants to talk about it?

**No, I don't!**

_Then again, he wouldn't have approached us if he DIDN'T want to talk about it.. Surely there must be a reason behind it..?_

**_Can't believe the day finally came, the day where Vio agrees with me._ **

Ehhh what the hell..

_Oh shut up, I'm just saying it as it is. Even a moron such as yourself can notice it._

**_HEY!_ **

Vi, please don't insult yourself even if it's true-

**_Thank y- WH! Hold on-_ **

-  
  


"Smith???"

Four's internal debate was silenced, all voices hushing and calming down as he focused on the outside world. He blinked as he glanced towards the hero.

"Hm?"

"You zoned out again. I asked if you wanna talk about the tree memory thing." 

  
-

**_Give an answer!! SOMEONE ANS-_ **

-  
  


Four blinked and mumbled an 'Oh' before shaking his head. "Well.."

  
-

_Great Answer._

**_Ugh.._ **

-  
  


"Well.. no, no. Can _you_ tell me why-" Four cringed at his choice of words, two voices quietly started to sing to themselves in the back of his mind.

Legend blinked and raised an eyebrow, sat up, and almost crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes.

  
-

**_He's getting defensive-_ **

_You'd know what that's like- okay okay.. wait._

-  
  


"I mean-.. Goddesses, I wanted to ask _you_ if something is on your mind." Four explained, finally finding the proper words he wanted to use.

  
-

_Nailed it._

Well done!

**Yaaaay!**

-  
  


Legend raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He scoffed and glanced to the side, towards the fire they had kept going, and glared at it as if it was the reason for all the wrong in the world.

".. It's the bunny isn't it."

Legend's ears twitched and his face flushed red as he glared at him. "What bunny." He hissed, defensively as he crossed his arms.

Four blinked before raising his arms in surrender. "No no, the purple bunny with the weird bird, Ravio." He explained and he noticed the other's demeanor change. His shoulders slumped slightly, the corner of his mouth twitched as he scowled and his gaze was soft for a moment that was short-lived as it got replaced with anger that he could see through.

"You.. wanna talk about it?" Four asked and Legend let out a groan.

"There's _nothing_ to talk about." 

Four opened his mouth, then closed it and nodded. His gaze shifted from the man to the sky again. Instead of focusing on the turmoil that festered in him and in the other, his attention shifted towards the night sky.

"You don't have to tell me. But.." Four nudged him, "I get it." He grinned and it wasn't happy. It wasn't giddy or teasing. Bitter, it was bitter and he could tell it weighs heavy in him. Legend raised an eyebrow. "What." 

"I.. kinda overheard from the others.." Four admitted, turning to face him and his eyes flashed red for a moment before going blue and purple. "I mean-"

  
-

**_RED?_ **

**He needs to talk!!**

_But he doesn't know we overheard-_

**I know..**

Okay we can't take it back anyways so let's just–

-  
  


Legend's confusion turned to shock as realization dawned on him. His narrowed eyes widening as he gritted his teeth then glared. "Yeah? What did you hear?" His tone was sharp, cold, yet the other hero could tell the lingering hesitation behind it. The fear he masked effectively with anger and annoyance.

"That he'll go home.. to Lorule, I think? Because his princess needs his help.." Four trailed off and he noticed the tense demeanor the other had.

"You don't want him to leave, do you." Four hummed. Despite it being framed as a question they both knew what that it wasn't. Legend frowned before sighing. "I don't want to talk about it.."

"That's fair." Four nodded. "But.. I understand. In a way."

"No, you don't." Legend instantly cut him off, gritting his teeth as he hissed. "You don't _get_ to say you know what _I'm_ feeling. Just because we're both Link and are heroes doesn't mean _you_ know what _I'm_ going through." He huffed, glaring at him and Four blinked and for a moment he could have seen his eyes flashing purple before turning to green. It was still hard to tell but the faint glimmer with each change did help out.

"Yeah, I _don't_ know. But I can understand it, not fully.. but just enough." 

"Really? How so, oh wise guy." Legend spat, sarcastic as ever, and it made Four laugh. A small quiet laugh. A calm one.

"I.. had a cheeky gremlin friend, as well." Four hummed and Legend paused for a second. The wording, the choice of words, was odd. 

'Had'

Legend's eyes widened, almost cutting him off again but when the shorter boy made no sign to stop, Legend decided against it.

"He was a little shit. So smart but so _stupid_. Kind and thoughtful but so destructive." Four admitted and he pulled his legs to himself, resting his chin on his knees. "I disliked him at the start. He caused me _way_ _too many_ problems.."

"But.." Four let out a quiet sigh as his gaze went up to the tree again. "Goddesses, do I miss him." He admitted.

For a moment, Four entertained the thought that he was back in that same old forest having that old debate with his old friend.

Legend nodded slowly. "What.. happened?" He asked quietly as if he thought by being quiet then the other wouldn't notice the softness and concern he had over him.

"I.. he wasn't like us.. he wasn't from this world." Four sighed, admitting it. "Much like your friend, he isn't part of this world."

Legend nodded slowly, he did remember the way Four found out about Lorule and Ravio. They were playing a game with Twilight, he mentioned it was a game the kids from his village introduced him to it, something about holding up ten fingers and lowering one each time they said something the other didn't do. 

It was only him, Twilight, and Legend at the time. They were trying to collect wood for the fire and they wanted to pass time so they played that game as they worked. Four already lost, they really took advantage of his height and it was way too cheeky. Although when it came to Twilight's turn, he was sort of glad he wasn't in the game.

'Never have I ever _didn't_ have a friend from a counterpart world, like the dark world or something.' 

If this was at the start, Four wouldn't have expected him to admit it. Although now that Legend was part of their little group, Four doesn't really know _how_ he found out but Legend and Twilight grew close and established this bond of trust, and they were a little more comfortable with each other. And ever since then, Legend and Twilight were more open around each other and it was comforting… Although it was hilarious and worth it if he got to see the surprise in Twilight when Legend didn't lower a finger and took his chance, winning the game.

One thing led to another and Legend talked about Ravio the same way Twilight spoke of Midna. Four didn't join in at the time and they did tease him about not having any dark worldly friend.

Legend will admit, _now_ it made sense why the other asked him about it and was more interested in finding out more things about it. It also frustrated him because now he was embarrassed for all the teasing they did, how many times he said Four isn't allowed in their 'cool iconic club' since he didn't share this totally special trait.

"But… he was.. an enemy." Four stated and _now_ he understood _why_ he didn't join in on the 'Dark world friend' conversations.

"But.. even though he was the whole reason for the disaster that was that quest. He turned out to be a pretty chill guy?" He snickered. Legend raised an eyebrow and stayed quiet, but that didn't change the fact he had a half-smile as Four continued to ramble about Shadow. "Always trying to flatter, always trying to prove himself."

Four shook his head and laughed, still amused over the shadow's antics and ever so dramatic speeches. "He was _just_ trying to prove himself.." Four tried to excuse, Legend saw his eyes sparkle with red and purple and then it changed to blue and green.

"But his dumbass did go about it the wrong way… though in the end he _did_ save us… and that's what counts." Four said with acknowledgment in those now purple eyes of his.

No, it wasn't just that. Legend can hear it loud and clear, he can see it vividly in those eyes that sparkled purple for a moment before turning dull.

It was more than just acknowledgment. There were specks of admiration in those eyes, hints of affection in his tone. Hidden, quiet, as if the hero didn't want to give away too much. He knows _exactly_ how that felt.

"He.. died saving us. Killing the one thing we've been trying to end." Four folded his arms on his knees, his gaze to the sky shifted to the ground. "And.. it sucks. I get it was either that or _we_ die along with all of Hyrule, I get it.. but Goddesses do I wish that it wasn't that way."

"I guess it would have helped if I didn't _see_ his 'death', then maybe I wouldn't be this.. hurt-" 

Legend nodded slowly as he stared at the ground before looking up at the sky, glaring up as if that will fix their problems.

"-over it.. maybe I'd get this false idea that he's alive and out there hah!" Four laughed yet it didn't feel genuine. It didn't sound genuine either, it had other intentions behind what seemed to be a harmless sound.

It sounded deceitful as if he was trying to lie and Legend could tell it wasn't him Four was trying to trick.

"He.. faded, that's what happened, he died by fading away. We were right beside him till the end of his life. He died beside me and I still think _I_ was the reason for it." 

Legend tensed up a little but nodded slowly. Maybe they do have _some_ similarities. Though he would have never guessed it was this and, as guilty as this made him feel, it did help knowing someone would understand.

Four frowned and so did Legend. "It.. makes sense.. he wasn't supposed to exist. But he did and I miss him so much, Din dang it-"

"That.. I can relate to." Legend started and this time Four fell silent.

"Goddesses, I.. don't want to get too much into it.. but, I had someone, _goddesses_ she was _amazing_.." 

Four can see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards before turning into a scowl as his face darkened with unknown emotions that Four could empathize with.

"You wanna tell me about her?" 

"Hah, she was beautiful for one thing. Beautiful lady that took no shit and would call me out."

"Wow Collector, you got yourself a lady?" Four teased and Legend nudged him but grinned. "Bold of you to think I could _ever_ measure up." He snickered and Four's grin turned into a pout. 

"Hey! No self-deprecating bullshit! Get that shit out of here!" Four huffed and this time Legend is the one who raised his arms in surrender but Four can tell that he wasn't serious. Especially that smug smirk on his face and that made the short hero snort and roll his eyes, a small grin on his face.

"Alright alright, but.. God.. She was a sweet woman, strong and _Goddesses_ her singing voice. And… she left.." Legend sighed, his tone turning somber. "I guess you can say, she and your little friend share that in common."

Four's small smile turned into a frown and mumbled an 'Oh..' and Legend shrugged. He frowned at that, eyes narrowed. He knew the other was a veteran, he knew that meant he handled way more losses. Yet, he seemed so neutral and that… that confused him. How is he able to handle it? Four is trying to manage but the guilt weighs heavy in him, he can't imagine how it is to the other.

"How.. are you handling it..?" Four asked and Legend wanted to cringe at how concerned the other sounded. "You.. seem so calm? How? It _hurts.._ so how..?"

"Oh, I can _not_ handle it." Legend instantly answered, not even waiting or thinking. He instantly admitted it. "If I can I would be more open about it, singing praises and all that for her. But she's gone. I hate it but she's gone." Legend said with a shrug.

"And I hate _this_ because the one who _helped_ me cope with it was the bunny himself and that fucking sucks because now he will leave as well! Yaaaay meeeee." Legend grumbled and this time Red took over and reached out to rest a hand on the other's shoulder as he asked.

"For a short while..?" 

"I don't know.. I hope?" Legend sighed as he patted the other's hand before looking up.

"But, I get _it_ . I understand. I can't just- force him to stay.. but.. I don't want to _lose_ him.." Legend admitted through gritted teeth as if it physically hurt him to open up about it and it did. He could feel it weigh heavy in his chest like a burden and he felt _bad_ for feeling that way.

"That's fair.. did you try talking about it with him? Like _why_ and all..?"

Legend frowned and shook his head, this time he was the one unfocused with reality and Four didn't blame him. He could tell a million things rushed in his mind and it made him feel guilty for not being more helpful.

"I.. don't want to.. I'd.." He bit his lip and Four could see a shift, a change, in their conversations. Four always knew the other had his walls up, he didn't know why or what made him put them up in the first place but he does understand it. That's something they all shared. Some things are better kept guarded. Although, unlike before, there is a little change in his tone and Four knew the other trusted him enough to open up. It seems he always ends up being the one the snarky gremlins flock towards. Then again it's because _he_ was also a gremlin himself.

"Goddesses, I'd feel bad, okay?" Legend admitted, "He's supposed to be that world's hero, I don't wanna be selfish.." He continued with a mutter. Four didn't know which would be more bitter, a cup of coffee or Legend's tone. 

"I just… can't be selfish and force him to stay if he wants to go.."

"Hm.. You know for a guy with a lot of experience.. you can be unbelievably blind. you know that?" Four stated bluntly and Legend was going to hiss an insult but he didn't get the chance to as Four continued to talk with a tone that was filled with exhaustion. 

"You have him in _your_ life and he can jump between worlds to be with you. You did your part and saved his world, why do you think he would come back?" Four asked but Legend didn't have an answer to that. He rolled his eyes at that and decided to spell it out to him.

"Because he likes your dumb ass! So why wouldn't he come back to you? Of course, he will, you little shit!"

Legend opened his mouth to argue, he wanted to argue but the very last part caught him off guard and he gritted his teeth and scoffed, muttering about not being a dumbass. Four smirked at that.

"So you don't deny that he likes ya? Man, at least you're not _that_ dense!" 

This time Legend pushed him with a 'Shut the fuck up!!' and Four let out a cackle. Until it was quiet and they settled in silence. 

"You won't lose him." He hummed as he sat up. "Maybe for a few months but at _least_ tell him you want him in your life, damn It!" Four _lightly_ punched the other's arm. Er.. tried to at least. Legend did rub his arm and scowl, the other's eyes flashed blue and purple as he spoke.

"Tell him before it's too late. Send mail to him even!!" Four hissed then paused, ".. that postman is too good at his job. Twilight could help us get a hold of him, I'll help even." Four stated and Legend rolled his eyes but tugged on his hair, feeling slightly embarrassed over this.

"Geez, alright alright– thank you.. uh.. Smithy."

"Eh.. better to help you so you don't get to make the same mistakes as us-" Four grumbled quietly then cringed at his choice of words. "Er… me I mean.." He mumbled.

He smiled a little and for the first time in a while, Legend could see it. Just barely visible other than the moonlight hitting his face he can see a subtle glint of four colors in those eyes of his. That was a rare sight, it was always one or two of them. The only times he saw all four were when they would duel as practice, all four visible as if they were unified.

Legend nodded slowly and his eyebrows furrowed. "Uh.. Smith?"

"Hm?" The boy in question tilted his head.

"Feel free to uh.." Legend raised his hand and waved in dismissal, "Ignore this if you want.. but what's up with the pronouns.. us and we? Oh, and the colorful eyes."

Four blinked then tilted his head. His silence made Legend regret asking and the longer he took the more he regretted it. He did not want to accidentally disrespect his friend.

  
-

 **Shoot.** _Shit._ HECK- **_SHIT-_ **

Alright nobody panic!

**PANIC-**

_at the disco.._

**What..?**

_Oh, Shadow's favor-_

**_NOT THE TIME TO TALK ABOUT HIM- QUICK. SAY SOMETHING DUMB._ **

-  
  


"What's a pronoun." Four grinned nervously.

  
-

NOT THAT DUMB-

-  
  


Legend didn't answer and Four let out a groan. His reaction amused him and it made him smirk and let out a quiet laugh. "Your lying game is horrible." He told him and Four picked up the blue hat off and used it to slap the other.

"I'm _good_ at lying, but you just caught me off guard for once." He hissed. "But.. I guess, I can let you in on a little secret." 

"As little as your hei-"

"I don't think it's time to make a remark about my height, Pinkie." Four said bluntly and Legend's smirk fell. Four ignored that, letting out a sigh as he wondered over telling him or not.

  
-

_Is it too late to back out-_

**_Is there a WAY to back out?_ **

He's our friend and he listened to us talk about Shadow without being judgemental and this is Collector of all people!!

**He's trustworthy!! Please maybe now we can sneak off and use him as a cover to split up more often! Maybe we can even talk to him!**

**_He gets on my nerves though, he can be a little too stubborn and cocky._ **

_Oh I wonder how that feels like.._

**_You get me!_ **

_… Nayru give me patience.._

-  
  


Four frowned before rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright.. So where do I start." Four grinned before recounting his journey, not from the very start but from the moment he drew The Four Sword. The start, the colors, the journey, Shadow, everything that can be said with short clear sentences. 

It amused and further confused the blond with the pink streak. The fact he can say he was lost in a desert, chased by an angry mob, dead frozen, _and_ was chilling with the enemy at the same time was so bewildering and it made him wonder _how_ did he manage to fuse back into one after everything that happened.

"So, the hero of four swords huh?" Legend grinned and Four nodded and grinned as well, proud of himself.

"You.. can call me Four _for_ short." He snickered and Legend was too bewildered to ask if he noticed he made not one but _two_ puns at once.

"Ah.. well, _Four_. Glad to formally meet you." Legend said but not without an eye-roll that made the other snicker.

"I guess… since we're sharing hero titles.." Legend tugged on his bangs before reaching a hand out. "Link, Legendary hero. But I guess you can call _me_ Legend for short."

Four's grin widened as he grabbed his hand and shook it. "Alrighty Legend, a pleasure to meet you." He nodded and Legend raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, fancy choice of words. Let me guess, Vio?" Legend grinned and Four nodded and smirked. "Precisely."

They laughed, this time getting a hat thrown in their direction and a "SHHH-" which made the duo laugh even harder as they tried to muffle and tone it down.

"Okay okay, it's getting late. I think we should wake the next person on watch duty." Four pushed himself up.

"Yeah.. Hey, Four?"

"Hm?" 

The hero in question turned to face the other and Legend paused before asking the question that he tried to avoid yet his impatient curiosity grew the longer he avoided it. "If… you could get him back, would you?" 

"Legend, the reason I'm on this journey is not _just_ to stop this evil. It's to figure out how to get him back as well." Four grinned and turned to go wake the Old Man and Sailor. "I'm getting my friend back."

"Uh.. huh.." Legend frowned as he crossed his arms, watching him leave. "Hey Smithy?" He called out, using his old name now that he was a little farther away.

"Yeah?"

"You.." Legend paused and his eyes narrowed a little. He almost hesitated before sighing. "You.. you will be with him. I have faith you will. But don't you dare do something you and I know that's risky okay..?"

Four's eyes widened, mouth gaping a little as he turned to fully face the other. "Huh?"

"What?!" Legend glared, "I just said I believe in you, dumbass!"

"No no- you just.. sounded so.. sure of yourself, so specific too..?" He started and before Legend could say a word, Four continued. "And ominous, I guess." He snickered and then pointed while smirking. 

"You and Old Man have been hanging out way too much!" He teased before going back to waking said man up.

Legend frowned as he nodded slowly before sighing. He lied down, staring up at the sky.

Maybe Four didn't really think he would see his friend.

Maybe Four didn't take his word to heart.

  
  


But one thing for certain, 

  
  


Legend doesn't forget the faces of his enemies.

And he can remember colorful eyes hidden behind a deep shade of red staring back at him.

And he can remember the bittersweetness as foreign sadness rested upon his shoulders. He didn't have a name for it back then, but now he does.

The loss of a friend.

Maybe he can help him. Maybe he can push himself into the tale. Maybe he can mess with history to save both his teammate and his friend. Maybe he could speak about it with Ravio. Maybe _Ravio_ could help him with this.

Maybe he can save his friend before that fate takes hold of him.

For he did see him in that forgotten sanctuary, but one thing he knows for sure is that even though they're from across timelines and eras, 

If the Hero of Time can manage to break timelines.. Then maybe Legend can break the narrative.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Crack bonus because obviously anything I make needs some crack ending like a fool_ ** _**:** _

  
  


"Uh.. Four?" 

Four, who was sprawled on the bed, sat up. They decided to stay at an inn for a short while, especially since Sky was majorly hurt and Hyrule wasn't having it and forced them to take a break. They all were sharing rooms and these two happened to pair up.

"Yeah???"

"I think…" Legend slowly looked up from his letter, "I think your gremlin is the reason _my_ gremlin left me, you little shit."

Four blinked and he could see him pale a little.

"What..?"

Legend cleared his throat and began to read the letter out loud with an exaggerated impression of the merchant.

"Ah, Mister Hero!! Turned out my princess needed me to show some royalty around, something about being a prince of darkness from another world! Sorry but we bonded and friendship ended with you, now that kid is my best friend and now we are scamming people xoxo. P.S. he has a message to 'the colorful' link and it's 'Sup ya lil shit'."

Four frowned then opened his mouth only to sigh and nod. "Yeah, that sounds like Shadow. Anyways-" Four grinned sheepishly, "Is there... a possibility that.. perhaps we can go visit your Hyrule-" Four hummed as he cleared his throat. "Obviously for you and bunny over there-"

That made him laugh and Four pout.

So, maybe the narrative already changed and maybe it's Ravio's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> DSJGE YALL DON'T NEED TO ACKNOWLEDGE THE CRACK ENDING IF YOU WANT BUT YEET


End file.
